711
by NnysLittleHelper
Summary: Find out what happens when a social reject makes her first friend...Johnny.
1. What a Great Life

I do not own JTHM...unfortunately.

Special thanks to my friend Whitney for proofreading this for me!

Chapter One: What a Great Life

"You can hear noises from the other house," I said to myself, "and you see things too."

I just moved here. It's been three days, and already my life sucks. I go to a school filled with poser wannabes who think they're all minorities. I've given up on trying to be like them, it's just too muck work. The worst part is that they all seem to hate my guts. I don't know what I did, but it must have been pretty bad. My home life is pretty normal. My mom died and so did my brother. My dad is never home. He is either out working or drinking.

The only friend I had died too. It seems like everyone around me is dying. Its pretty hard to make friends because I don't look like everyone else. I was told that, at least. The only problem is that I don't look any different than any other person at school or in this ass-infested town. I've given up on trying.

Well, here I am. In some neighborhood where the people are less than welcoming. I guess Ill have to get use to that. I'll manage.


	2. Sights and Noises

I do not own JtHM.

I would like to thank my best friend Whitney for helping me.

Chapter Two : Sights and Noises

I walked the cold grey walk home, looking at nothing but the concrete beneath my feet. At school I was teased and tormented. It was a normal day in the life of Carmen. I got home a little early today because Jake and all his asshole friends didn't stop by to push me into a bush or knock me over. I went straight up to my room. While running up the stairs I tripped and cut my left shoulder on the railing. There was a good amount of blood, but I would be fine. I went into the bathroom and wrapped it up. After that minor delay, I went into my room.

There were still boxes everywhere. I hadn't yet unpacked everything. I did unpack my CDs and CD player, my comics, and a few changes of clothes. My room was small and beaten up. There were holes in the walls and the paint was peeling. There were also strange stains on the carpet, but I was afraid to find out what they were.

My room sucked, but there was one thing about it that I loved. It had a huge window at the far end. The view was lovely. There was one thing though, it wasn't bad, it just confused me a little. It was a small house. The shape was strange and the color was a little odd. Despite the oddness, I liked it. It was square with a flat roof and made out of planks of wood. There was something written on top if it, but all I could see was a U.

I laid in my bed thinking to myself who could be living in that house. It was about midnight when I heard the screeching and bloody yells coming from the house. I sat straight up and looked towards the house but I saw nothing. I went down stairs to get some water and the screams got louder. I decided to go to the basement to see if the screams grew still louder. My prediction was correct. The lower I got the louder they were. The piercing screams were unbearable when I got to the lowest point of the house. It sounded like it was right beneath me.I went back up stairs when my dad stumbled through the front door. He was drunk, as always, but this time was different, he was all cut up. His clothes were all bloody and he had the same "I'm sorry for being late" look on his face. Once again I felt sorry for him and helped him get into his bed. Later he told me got into a bar fight. I rolled my eyes and left. I shut the door behind me and heard a loud thud. Apparently, he fell off the bed.

When I got back in bed, a strange sensation came over me. I felt like I was being watched and that I wasn't alone. I just shrugged it off and laid down.

I must have dozed off because, when I woke up, there was a giant 2:34 flashing in my face. I pushed the alarm clock away and looked up. I still had the feeling that I wasn't alone, and I knew it wasn't my dad because I could hear him moaning and vomiting in the other room. I just shrugged it off again and tried to get back to sleep. My heart stopped beating for a split second. I looked at the corner next to my window and there standing tall and skinny was a man. He was like one of those serial killers from scary movies. He took one look at me and started moving towards me. I could see that he had some sharp implement in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own JtHM

A special thanks to my friend Whitney for proof reading it for me and for getting me into JtHM. (sorry she didn't proof read this chapter I know it sucks, and about the everything going white um Iget really tired of using black watch next time I use orange of purple)

Iv decided to combine 2 or 3 chapters into one so they will get longer but I wont be adding titles to them anymore. I already have at least 20 chapters written I just don't have time to type them.

Ch3 Where the heck am I

I woke up somewhere new. I could smell the stench of rotting corpses everywhere. I couldn't see anything I guess it would be hard being blind folded and all. Without warning someone crept up behind me. I couldn't see anything but I felt a light breeze sweep past me. They removed my blind fold and allowed me to see where I was but I still had no clue. All I knew was that I was in a straight jacket and the room I was is was strange and new to me. There was stains on the jacket and it looked as if there was a failed attempt to clean it because there were faded pinkish colors all over it. I was also chained to a wall very tightly. It limited my breathing so it was very hard. I guess getting death threats over the years paid off.

My vision was still a little hazy but I could make out shapes, like on the far wall there was a huge painting of a Z?. Some guy walked out in front of me. I'm a dumb ass I know boys from girls even when I can't really see.

"Hello" he said. Yup I was defiantly a guy.

"I've kept my eye on you for quite some time" there was sort of a pause "3 days to be exact" I forced my eyes open for the 4th time but this time I kept them open.

"You catch my attention every time I see you and I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"So you're stalking me" I replied. I was feeling rather full of myself. He looked at my in a confused way.

"NO" he said in an offensive tone "I just happen to see you every god damn time I get home and I can't get you out of my mind. It's really starting to irritate me. Oh yeah you spend a lot of time up in your room." he gives me an I told you so look and walks off.

By this point its getting harder and harder to breath. The chains I am bound with seem to be getting tighter and tighter. Everything was getting more and more blurry. The loss of circulation in my head was unbearable. Suddenly everything went white.


End file.
